The Unknown Future
by thegirlwithmanywords
Summary: CANCELED. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra POV

Preface

_I never thought that I would be happy again, after everything that happened in the past. It was hard to leave my friends and my family, but it was a choice I had to make. It was hard moving on from home and leaving everything behind. As I looked around the room, at my new family, there were faces that I recognized from my past. I finally felt that I belonged, that I was meant to be a part of something. Their topaz coloured eyes stared back with smiles like they agreed. This was my life now…_

Chapter 1 – My old life

I never thought about my future, I never thought of what I was going to do as a job, where I would go or who I would be. At the moment I go to high school, I do pretty well in most subjects, get good grades what I good student should get. I have many friends that I couldn't live without and if you asked them they would say the same. I have many family members but most overseas but we still communicate. I have a good life for the moment I'm only young so what else would you want.

It was July the 26th; it was my birthday everyone was there from my best friends to my family celebrating my birthday. I received many presents. I loved birthdays not because of the presents but because I got to see my favourite people all together in one place.

From then on, time moved quickly, suddenly it was the end of the previous year and now it was the beginning of the new school year. School was normal, get to school, do work, get homework, then get on the bus and go home.

The time continued to pass quickly, another year past, this year was as normal as the previous year. I got good grades, good comments from my teachers and couple of opportunities for my future. That if I did well in year twelve, I would have a great opportunity to go to university. I was looking forward to it.

Then all of a sudden I was in year twelve I couldn't believe it. It felt just like yesterday that I walked passed the huge silver gates of my new high school and dropping down from being the big fish to the small fish of the sea.

But here I was seventeen at my final year of high school, back at the big fish of the sea position. This year it was different to the previous years. This final year of high school will change my life forever. There was a good chance that I was going to university. I was going to have a good education then job and after hopefully wonderful life. It was all good for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Graduation party

My friends and I decided to make a party for our last moments.  
It was one of those when you met up at someone's place and celebrate all the things we did in the past and looked forward to the future.

We decided to make it on night before graduation.  
We talked about all the strange things we did in the past and we did many.  
It went all well until I got into an argument with one of my friends.  
It wasn't the best time, as we weren't going to see each other again after when school finished.  
I didn't wont our friendship to end that way, I tried to reason with her but it was no use.

While we weren't talking, I continued to chat with the rest of my friends.  
I stared at each of their ten faces knowing that I will only continue my journey with only two of them and the rest would go in their separate ways.

Nadia and Kristy were the names of those two that I might have a chance to see again.  
Us three had our universities pretty close to each other so there was a chance we could met once in a while.

While I was sitting there thinking mostly about tomorrow, I over heard my friends talking about how they would get to their new schools.  
I never thought of how I was getting there, I was going to one of the finest schools and it was pretty far from home.  
I wasn't sure if my parents would drive me or if I was going to take a train.

We finished the party with loads of hugs, heaps of goodbyes and lots of good lucks for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Graduation

Graduation day came, a part of me was excited that I finally finished school but another part was crying out with pain that I would be leaving my friends.  
I would still keep contact but it wasn't the same.

All the year twelve students lined up in alphabetical order my last name.  
Of course I was going to be with Min ling if was by our last names.  
I didn't really know much about Min Ling's past, I knew the basics as in her age, name, and background all the important things.  
I've known her since the beginning of high school and we have been friends since.

I've always been curious about her pale skin, when I asked her she just acted like I didn't say anything.  
We have differences but that doesn't change how I feel, we are still friends and that's how it's going to be.

This made it that much difficult. I kept strong not to show my heartbreaking feelings.  
I looked around most people were crying, hugging and saying goodbye.  
I was leaving the neighbourhood going to a better place, most of my friends were going in another direction.

Min Ling was the one to break my focus.

"I can't believe it's finally over, it feels like we just started," she said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

I couldn't look at her face knowing I had to say goodbye.

Then all of a sudden I heard Min Ling's and my name being yelled out from the right, I looked so did Min Ling.  
It was our friends crying out and then suddenly running up to us.

After we finished crying, hugging and saying goodbye it was time to get in order for the graduation ceremony.  
While I was waiting I was thinking of what I said to my friend in the argument.  
I felt really bad about what I said I wish it never happened but you can't change the past, you can only plan for the future.

It was silent.  
All you heard was Mr. Smith calling out the students to get their graduation certificates and then followed by a rumble of cheers from the crowd.  
I tried to wait patiently but I'm not a very patient person.  
At times I'm called a cold person I'm not sure why?  
Either because I'm always cold, love the cold weather or if I mean.  
I liked the first two choices better than the last.

"Miss Cassandra!" I heard Mr. Smith yell out.

I walked up at a steadying pace and when I finally made it to the stage I heard loud cheers yelling my name.  
I felt proud that I finally made it through high school.  
I received my graduation certificate and stood for a group photo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – My last moments

It was my last weekend at home with my friends, my family and my old life.  
It was hard saying goodbye to my friends and my family.  
Saying goodbye to my old life wasn't as difficult, I was hoping I was making a better life.  
There were more tears and fears for the future but I was settled.

On the last day of this life, I sat on my old sofa watching the television with my family and thinking about the next day.  
It was the first time I actually really thought about it and it wasn't as hard as I thought.  
It was positive.

The next morning, I woke up earlier then usual. I double checked all my stuff that I had everything.  
I made a few phones calls and everybody wished me good luck. I didn't cry I kept it strong.  
I went downstairs to the kitchen;  
I made myself two pieces of toast and spread it with strawberry jam.

When I finally had everything, I went to the front door expecting everyone to run up to me but they didn't.  
I didn't know were my family was, I called out their names but I had no answer.  
I just noticed how quiet it was, no screaming, no yelling or cleaning.

That was strange how could they not be here at my last moment?

I shrugged, and went to open the door with the shiny, golden door handle.

I turned it and opened the door………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The surprise

Once I opened the door something bright caught my eye.  
It wasn't the sun that expected it was,  
instead it was the shine from the sun that reflected off a silver BMW M3. I froze.

What the……? Where…? I was lost in thought.  
When did they get it?  
How did they get it?  
Most importantly how much did it cost?  
I was still frozen at the door step, and I don't think anyone noticed me yet.

Finally my little bright sister [but annoying] caught my eye.

"Cassie!" she yelled out running for a hug but I didn't respond.

I was still frozen when she reached me, my body finally made some sign that it was still there.  
I hugged my twelve year old sister, she was five years younger than me but that didn't change anything.

She didn't look like me; she had blond hair with a few shades of brown.  
When ever I looked at her angel face, the first thing I saw were her bright blue eyes glittering in sun and when ever she smiled.  
She was a very active child; you'd probably find her running around and acting crazy.  
She had a very bubbly attitude, someone you could laugh with.  
I love her with all my heart and that will never change.

When she finally let go of me, I finally recovered from being a statue.  
Both of my parents ran up to me to hug me.  
This reaction I expected when I was in the house but here was good as well.

I couldn't say anything, so they spoke instead.  
They told me that the BMW was a gift for me for my new life.  
I didn't expect any gifts. Once I heard this I turned back to being frozen.  
It took me a while to respond but my family waited patiently.

"Wow", was all I could say.

From the looks of my family's faces, I could tell they understood why.

When I finally left the stage of being shocked,  
my parents explained to me that the car was a gift to me for all my accomplishments in the past and also it was my trip to get to the school.  
My family discussed if they should come with me to take me there, but how would they get back.  
They finally decided that I should go with my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The trip

Straight after our family meeting I called my friends with the news.  
Lucky enough both Nana (Nadia) and Kris (Kristy) were free, so we decided to drive in my new car.

My friends arrived thirty minutes later at my house.  
Once we packed all our bags and luggage we said our final goodbyes, hugs and cried our last tears.

We all entered the car, Nana in the passenger seat, Kris in the left back seat and me in the driver's seat.  
We waved one more time to our families and then I decided to start the car.

After driving for two hours, I decided to stop the car at a petrol station to refill the car and also ourselves.  
When we all finished our meals, we got into the car and traded spots.  
I trusted Kristy enough to take the drivers seat with Nadia at the back and me in passenger seat.

At one point I think I fell asleep because when I woke up I didn't see Kristy next to me, instead I saw Nadia.  
I looked to back seeing Kristy lying fast asleep on the back seats.  
I guess Kristy wanted a rest as well.  
Then Nadia broke the silence.

"About time, sleepy head" she said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just over two hours or less" Nadia said.

"And her?" I pointed to Kristy lying fast asleep.

"Not long ago, maybe only half an hour"

"Do you want me to drive? So you can have a rest" I asked.

"Nah I'm fine, how long did you say this trip was exactly?"

"Um, just under eight hours but that's without stops" I told her.

Before Nadia could moan, we heard Kristy wake up.

"Good morning sunshine" I said with a small smile.

"Huh, oh hey" Kristy said.

Another hour past, I was getting bored.  
By the looks on my friends' faces I think they were as well.  
We were driving on a steep highway and it was getting late, no one else was on the highway for at least another mile.  
Then all of a sudden there was a screeching sound, which sounded like that sound when you scratch your nails on a chalkboard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The crash

But it wasn't a chalkboard; it was us crashing into the metal fences of the highway.  
All of a sudden we were on the highway and now we were flying into a tree down below.  
It happened so fast I couldn't believe my eyes.  
I wanted to yell out if everyone was ok but I couldn't find a way to move my mouth, I was in shock.

We hit a tree. When I finally found my voice again I yelled.

"Nadia, Kristy are you guys OK?!"

I heard some moans, guessing that was a yes.  
I quickly unbuckled my seat belt first going to see if Nadia was OK because she was the closest.  
I unbuckled her seatbelt as well;  
She looked terrible. She had huge scratches on her face and arms  
that were shedding blood so quickly that it was flowing like a waterfall crashing to the ground.

"Nadia are you OK?" I yelled.

"What?" was all she said.

Clearly she had no idea what just happened.

"I need to go check on Kristy. I'll be back" I told her.

I ran to the back door where Kristy was and opened the door.  
I signed in relief to see her sleeping on the back seats.  
I wiped my forward to remove the sweat but it wasn't.  
I looked towards my hand to see red blood.

"Kristy!" I yelled.

"What do you want now?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"Get out of the car; we've been in a car crash!" I yelled at her.

"What" she said then trying to get out of the car.

I reached for her, to help lift her out of the car.  
I went back to Nadia and pulled her out as well and placed her next to the closest rock I could find.  
She looked horrible while she was leaning against the rock.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked once more.

"Yea" they both replied.

"But I don't think I can say the same for the car" Kristy said.

"Yea, well there goes my present. But at least we survived right" I said.

"Right" they both agreed.

"So what now?" Nadia asked while groaning in pain.

"Um, we'll we can't go that way" I said as I looked up at the place where we fell from.

"Obviously" Kristy said.

"And I don't think is going anywhere" I said.

I took out my phone.  
That's when I felt a bit dizzy and sick.  
I was never good with blood.  
Whenever I see blood I get dizzy spells and start to faint.  
But what I was feeling now wasn't from my sickness.

"Great no reception" I said.

"Same" both Nadia and Kristy said as the pulled out their phones.

It was dark now; I looked around when I spotted a dark figure in the distance.

"Look" I told them and pointed towards the dark figure.

"Hey!" Kristy yelled.

The dark figure turned…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The angel

"Hey over here!" Kristy yelled.

All of a sudden the dark figure disappeared in a flash.  
Was I imaging things?  
I blinked once to understand what just happened but the figure was standing less than 5 metres away from us.  
I could clearly see him now; he had pale skin which reminded me of Min ling.  
The figure had dark bronzed hair, wore simple clothes but his face I couldn't describe.  
It was so beautiful; I was shocked, how could anyone be that beautiful?

The male figure smiled at me, I finally realized I was staring, I tried to look back but I couldn't.  
I had a feeling that Nadia and Kristy were doing the same because the figure smiled towards them as well but he never looked away from me.

"This is going to be interesting" the figure said.

"Um, we kind-of had a car accident and have no reception on our phones could you help us?" I asked with a struggle.

"Oh I can help. But not with your situation" the figure said with an even wider smile and looked towards Kristy and Nadia.

That's when it happened all too fast.  
Just a minute ago we were standing there having a conversation, then all of sudden the male figure was suddenly in front.  
But before I could ask anything, something or someone pushed me out of the way.  
It felt like getting pushed by a speeding truck though I don't what that feels like exactly.  
I fell to the ground, I saw something, but it was too fast.  
I started to hear screaming from Nadia and Kristy I wanted to get up but I couldn't move.  
I tried to yell but I couldn't find my voice.

That's when I felt pain on my throat.  
It wasn't the normal pain, it felt like someone sliced my throat and set fire to the rest of my body.  
I tried to scream out but nothing came out.  
I realized I heard no more screaming, what happened to Nadia and Kristy?  
I was in so much pain; I just wanted to yell for someone to get rid of the pain.  
I wanted someone to kill me. But my body made no response to my agony………  
_________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a long time since I've seen the light.  
For all I know I'm locked up in a place and I'm never coming out.  
All I remember are flashes but I still can't picture what they are.  
What I remember most is the sharp pain of pressure towards my throat like razors cutting through.  
Then I saw the male grinning and all of a sudden, I was pushed to the ground.  
Could it get any worse?

My eyes were finally alive then moved and opened but all I saw was darkness.  
But that's when I saw two white flashes moving so quickly I was getting dizzy.  
I started to hear something.

"……………I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all……………….." sang the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

I couldn't take the heat anymore;  
I could feel my whole body on fire and everything went dark again.  
I couldn't see anything.  
I couldn't hear anything.

Was I dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The truth

I finally opened my eyes.  
I looked up towards the sky and I saw the most beautiful thing.

It was girl, probably around my age.  
She had long straight brown hair, the most perfect lips, that I was jealous.  
But thing that caught my eyes the most was her golden coloured eyes.  
I had never seen just a beautiful person expect for that male before.

"Finally" the beautiful face said staring at me.

What had happen before while I was unconscious?  
Who was she?  
Why was she here?  
Why was I here?  
Were the questions I wanted to ask but I couldn't find my voice.  
All of a sudden my head started to hurt because of all the thinking.  
Then I remembered just before the strange male reached me something pushed me out of the way  
and I hit the ground hard that's probably why my head hurts.

I remembered the burning all over my body.  
But now it was gone like it never happened.  
I tried to get up because I was lying flat on the floor.  
I had trouble but the beautiful angel in front helped me get up by pulling me upwards.  
When I was up I still had trouble saying anything.

"I understand this might be a shock" the angel said.

I nodded. "But I'm here to help you" she said.  
I nodded once more without saying anything.

"Ok then, I'll talk. My name is Aleksandra but you can call me Ally and I'm here to protect you.  
I'm guessing you have a couple of questions for me about what happened 3 days ago.  
Hello Cass can you hear me?"

I couldn't say anything, wait how did she know my name? I finally found my voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"Oh good, I thought you were gonna fall over, oh yea sorry about the push before" she said with a small smile.

"It's my job as your guardian angel to know, does that answer your first question?" she said.

"Ok then, what happened before?" I asked.

"When, after the car accident?" Ally asked.

"How did you…"

"I know long story, well unlucky for you and your friends you ended up getting almost killed by the very dangerous vampire me and my partner were tracking…"She interrupted.

"What vamp…?" I interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt, anyway so while me and partner were hunting him down, we lost him,  
if it wasn't for you and friends that crushed the car we would have never found him.  
I don't want to think about what would have happened if I wasn't there on time.  
His killed so many young girls before;  
he waits for them to get lost and then chases them around the forest until…  
I won't tell you the rest.  
It's probably hard enough hearing this."

I didn't know what to say and guessing my face showed that I was confused because Ally asked "I know this hard to take in but you need to know the truth about what you are now".

"What do you mean what I am now?" I asked.

But before she could answer we were interrupted by someone else.  
One second ago Ally and I were by ourselves and now another beautiful girl was standing next to Ally.  
I noticed it was someone I already knew.

"Min Ling!" I yelled.

"Wait you know her?" Ally asked curiously looking at me and Min Ling.

"Yea from high school" I replied.

I looked carefully at Min Ling she looked different.  
She was the same Min Ling but there was something different, it was like I could see clearer now.  
She was even more beautiful then before.  
I was amazed.

"Ok I'm guessing your wandering what I'm doing here?" Min Ling said with a smile.

"Yea that would be a good start." I said.

"We'll get to that later; I found another one just over the creek." She said now focusing to Ally.

"Another one, really who? And you know..." Ally said. I had a feeling they were keeping something from me.

"I think her name is Kristy, and yes she is" Min Ling replied.

"Kristy!" I yelled.

"I'll go get her and I've already changed her" Min Ling said towards Ally.

Min Ling was gone in a flash.  
Still unbelievably fast but some how I could see her clearly.  
I was so confused.  
I never saw so clearly before.

"Just be careful you'll hurt her, you're much stronger now due to the bite." Ally told me.

"Hurt who? And what do you mean stronger now?" I asked.

Before Ally could reply Min Ling was back with Kristy in her arms.  
At first I didn't think it was Kristy but it was.

"I think we should wait till the other one wakes up, don't you think Ally?" Min Ling said as if she heard our whole conversation.

"Yea I guess." Ally said.

"Is that Kristy" I said trying to move closer.

"Please stay, wait for the transformation to complete" Ally said towards me.

"What?"

"Shh… just wait, please" Ally replied with a smile.

Instead of complaining I sat on the ground and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Our new lives

It was while before Kristy had finished the transformation process of becoming a vampire.  
When she finally opened her eyes, I noticed they were bright crimson not the normal bright blue they use to be.  
Min Ling and Ally the two vampires that saved me and Kristy from the rogue vampire named Dean, told me about what had happened while we were knocked out for most of the fight.

"Where am I?" Kristy asked when she woke.

"We're safe. Were still in the forest where we had the crash" I spoke.

Kristy looked towards me; confused as in she didn't recognize me.

"Who are you ?" she asked.

"It's me Cass" I replied with a smile.

She looked at me with more focus.

"It can't be" she said.

"But it is" I said with a smile.

"I can see it now but there are some differences. Like your so pretty not saying that you weren't before but now" Kristy said.

"I could say the same about you" I said.

"It is you" Kristy said then came to give me a huge hug.

"Ok, Kristy meet Ally and Min Ling they're the ones that said our lives" I said while pointing to Ally first then Min Ling second.

"We need to show them a mirror" Min Ling said with a grin.

"So now are you guys ready to hear what happened to you?  
Although Cass already knows most of it but this is mostly for you Kristy" Ally said.

Kristy looked towards me confused.  
I nodded in response and Kristy faced Ally and Min Ling.  
It took a while from them to explain everything to Kristy although she was still confused she understood.

"OK, so now on the topic vampires" Min Ling said.

"Um, so you guys probably already noticed some changes, such as your eye colours and  
also that you guys are absolutely beautiful well more than before.  
You guys also have super strength but unlucky for us,  
at the moment you guys are stronger then us due to that your guys still have human blood running through your veins." Min Ling said.

"What are saying that we're not human anymore?" Kristy asked.

"Exactly, you're like us but a bit stronger.  
The only way to save you was to bite you and turn you into vampires." Ally told Kristy.

"Although, Cassie you were already bitten by Dean so all we had to do was wait and check if everything was going right" Min Ling said.

"Thanks for the save, but it's still hard to take everything in" I said.

"Same" Kristy said.

"So how long were we out from the process to complete?" I asked.

"Oh, just three days I think and then now it's been another three days for us to wait for you guys to wake up" Min Ling replied.

"Are you serious, you guys have waited for us for six days?" Kristy said.

"Yep, aren't we nice?" Ally replied.

"So why aren't your eyes like ours?" I asked.

"That's because we have already hunted, once you hunted your eye colour will eventually change" Min Ling said.

"Oh ok then, what, hunted?" I asked.

"Yeah due to being a vampire you must drink blood to survive, but as we are vegetarian vampires we only feed on animals and not humans." Ally said.

"So what, we can't eat normal food anymore?" Kristy asked.

"Well you can, but it won't taste any good" Min Ling explained.

"I see" Kristy said.

"But how, we don't know how" I said.

"We'll teach you" Ally said with a smile.

"So it's settled, we might as well try here as we are in the middle of nowhere in a forest full of animals" Min Ling said with a large grin.

"Yes, lets hunt" Ally said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 – the hunt

"You lead the way" I told Ally and Min Ling.

They pointed to a direction to the left.

"Ok, now concentrate. Can you here anything in that direction." Ally said.

I could hear a lot of things; I could tell them a whole list of things I could hear.  
I could tell them about the soft sound the wind made or how I could clearly hear every movement a small beetle made.  
But they were looking for something in particular, and then it hit me there was a loud thumping from the direction they were pointing in that made my throat go dry.

"Yes, that loud thumping" I said while the dryness of my throat reached my mouth.

"OK, well how many can you hear?" Min Ling asked.

"Umm, I think 4 maybe or more" Kristy said.

"Exactly there are four" Ally clarified.

"Ok now you need to let yourselves go, follow your instincts of your thirst" Min Ling told us.

I could feel it, all of a sudden I was running, I noticed by the wind blowing towards my face.  
I was running towards the thumping noise.  
I could hear someone close; it was Kristy following her instincts as well.

Before I knew it I was leaning against a deer, I was so thirsty.  
I could smell its blood running through its veins.  
I leaned forward towards its throat towards where most of the smell was coming from.  
This wasn't me, I wasn't controlling myself any more, I was just watching like when you watch TV at home.

That's when I heard something or someone.  
It was too fast to be a normal human or any type of animal.  
At first all I saw was a flash but now I looked closer, I knew what it was.

Her long straight beautiful dark hair moved with the wind blowing past her beautiful face.

She wasn't looking at us, she was searching for something.  
There was a rush of wind; Ally was standing in front off me.

"Get ready; we didn't know there were other vampires here.  
We don't know if she's violent or not so be prepared." Ally said.

"But how…." I tried to ask. But Ally shushed me.

Min Ling and Kristy suddenly were standing next to us, that's when the wondering female started to pace towards our direction.  
Min Ling and Ally both crouched down to defensive positions.  
I looked towards Kristy, she was confused as well but I copied.

"I don't mean any harm" the female vampire said with her beautiful clear voice.

Min Ling and Ally didn't move an inch from their positions.

"How do we know this for sure?" Min Ling asked.

"Well, i'm not attacking you that could be a start. I don't hunt humans and I don't want to cause any harm." The female said.

Ally and Min Ling both relaxed and stood up straight which then I copied, so did Kristy.

"My name is Min Ling" Min ling said towards the female.

"My name is Rowan" said the female.

"This is Ally, Kristy and Cass" Min Ling said while pointing to us in order.

"Nice to meet you all" Rowan said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you as well" I finally spoke with a smile.

"So what brings you guys here?" Rowan asked.

"We were teaching them to hunt, their newborns" Ally explained.

"I see. How old?" Rowan asked.

"Just over 1 week and a half " Min Ling said.

"What brings you here?" I asked curiously.

Rowan turned to face me.

"I was just wondering around, I don't exactly have anywhere to go so i'm looking around for a new home" she said with another smile.

"Ha-ha, well neither do we" Kristy said.

"Would care to join us?" I asked Rowan.

"Wait, do you guys mind?" I asked everyone else.

"No" Kristy said.

"Sure she can join, we might need her" Ally said.

"No" Min Ling said.

"We'll its settled you can join our little coven" I said with a grin.

"Cool," Rowan asked.

"So we've agreed so where to now?" Kristy asked.

"Wait I need to ask something" I said.

They all looked towards me curiously.

"I think Kristy and I are ready to hear what happened to Nadia" I said towards Min Ling and Ally.

They both looked towards each other with confused faces.

"Who is Nadia?" Min Ling asked.

"She was with us in the car crash, did that guy named James get to her I think we're ready to hear the whole truth that your hiding from us" Kristy said.

Rowan was more confused then everyone else.  
She turned and looked at the trees.

"To tell you the truth we have no idea who you are talking about" Min Ling said.

"Huh? Then where did she go?" Kristy asked.

Min Ling and Ally murmured something to each other that sounded like, "……that would be a first someone to get away from a vampire…"

"What are you saying that you never found her?" I asked.

"It appears no, but how?" Min Ling said.

"I don't know" Ally said towards Min Ling.

"We need to find her if she got away" Kristy cried.

Kristy and Nadia were always close, they were like sisters they even looked alike when they were younger.

"How could she survive?" Min Ling said clearly asking herself.

"Unless someone else found her" Ally answered Min Ling's question.

"But there's still a chance that she is out there right?" I asked.

"Yes, but very low" Min Ling announced.

"So it's settled, we're on the search for Nadia." Kristy announced.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The search

_Cassandra POV_

From what I know so far we were heading somewhere north, not exactly sure though.  
We've been running for the last three hours or so.  
I never knew someone could run as fast as I am now.  
For all I know we could have crossed four countries at the speed we were going.

If I was still human the passing green trees would be a blur if I could run this fast.  
But with my new eyes, I could see everything clearly as glass, like as if I was standing still.  
So far, to this new life of mine this would be the most fun I have had since.  
Just the feel of wind blowing past my fast and the smell of the fresh flowers and trees put a smile to my face.

I would usually get tired after 10 minutes of running but I wasn't now.  
I had so much energy in me; I could run like this forever.

It's been a long time since we've hunted about a week and a half ago and I'm starting to feel the side affects.  
Every time I smell some sort of animal, the fire in my throat starts to flame.

"Anything?" Min Ling asked Ally.

Their both on different sides of me and Kristy, covering as much land as possible and trying to find any evidence or smell if Nadia was here.

"Nope" Ally replied.

"Anything?" ally asked Rowan.

Who was helping us in finding our friend to join our coven.

"Nope nothing" Rowan said.

"Wait" Min ling all of a sudden called.

We all stopped and met up where Min ling stood.  
We looked at Min Ling she was concentrating.

"Someone was definitely here" Min ling finally said.

"Yes, I can smell it but I'm not sure who" Ally said.

"Is it Nadia?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it could be anyone from our kind" Min Ling answered.

"It has to be her" Kristy finally spoke.

"It could be" Ally said.

"Then let's follow it" I said

This time I was leading, by following the scent that Min Ling found.  
We ran for another long time,  
running past trees,  
jumping across lakes,  
swimming through rivers if necessary to reach our goal of finding our lost friend Nadia.  
No one spoke for a while, I didn't really like silence.

"I've been here before" Min Ling suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have. This is somewhere near where my good friend named Carlisle leaves."

"You mean Carlisle Cullen?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Min Ling asked curiously.

"Not exactly, but I knew one of his adopted sons.  
I wander if he still remembers me" Ally said.

"Which one?" Min Ling asked Ally.

"The one named Jasper. He was really nice" Ally answered.

"Yeah, he is" Min Ling answered.

"Hello, we're kind of lost here" Kristy said.

"Same" I agreed.

"Same" Rowan said.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is one of us and he saves lives.  
Before someone dies, he decides whether or not to save them and turns them into one of us.  
We'll that's what his done so far to his wife Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.  
Then Alice and Jasper joined along from what I've heard." Ally said.

"Isn't the Cullen's family one of the biggest groups, besides the Volturi and the Denali family?" Ally asked Min Ling.

"Yes they are. Plus they're really nice." Min Ling said.

We were still running during this conversation, following the scent.  
Then suddenly a huge magnificent three-story white house appeared from the bushes.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, it was so huge.  
We all stopped not sure if we should go any further.

_Alice POV_

I was sitting on the couch thinking of what to buy tomorrow in my big shopping trip to the city.  
Then suddenly I froze.  
I could see everyone turning to look at me to ask what's wrong but I couldn't reply.  
I closed my eyes to concentrate then I saw our front lawn of our house, till I reached a group of five young beautiful girls.  
Two of them I recognised but the rest I didn't.  
I finally reopened my eyes and now could clearly see every member of my family,  
plus our two new friends confused from what just happened and anxious to understand what I saw but before I could say anything Edward spoke instead.

"A group of female vampires are outside the house.  
Two of them seem to no some of us but the rest look quite new.  
I can hear their thoughts from here so they probably can hear us as well." He said.

"How many?" Emmett said getting up; he was always ready for a fight.

"Only 5" I said.

"What are we meant to do?" the girl named Nadia answered.

The recently new added friend to our finally,  
that just happened to came across our house with another friend which saved her from a vicious vampire after being in a car crash.  
She was so alike Emmett, like they were long-lost brother and sister.

"Don't worry young friends, stay in the house and will take care of it." Carlisle answered.

"Ok" the other girl named Tiffany answered.

"So, Esme you, Bella and Rosalie stay with the girls" Carlisle said.

Esme nodded and leaded the girls to back room.

"Jasper" Carlisle sighed.

Jasper nodded as well.

"Edward, we might need you to hear their thoughts"

"Of course" Edward replied.

"Emm…."

"I'm already at the door" Emmett said with a grin.

"I'm coming" I said.

"Ok let's …." Carlisle was interrupted with the knock on the door.

We all turned to the door wandering who should go to the door to open it.  
Carlisle took a step forward towards the door while another knock at the door hit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Cullen Family

_Cassandra POV_

I was one step behind Min Ling who was knocking on the door of the huge mansion.  
I could hear people on the other side of the house deciding who should open the door.  
Their voices were so sweet and clear like a beautiful tune of music.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and moved backwards to reveal a young man clearly a vampire because he was so beautiful smiling at us.  
He looked at least 18, he had a light coloured blonde hair and his eyes were a golden brown.  
Then he spoke.

"Good evening, my name is Carlisle Cullen" he spoke while staring at all of us quickly each.

"Carlisle, don't you recognised me at all?" Min Ling spoke.

"My dear old friend Min Ling, I really didn't recognise you, how long has it been?" Carlisle asked Min Ling.

"A few centuries I guess" Min Ling said with a laugh.

Carlisle laughed as well.

"So who are you friends you've brought because I remember you as a one person team" Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Yes you're right but at the moment this is Cass, Ally, Kristy and Rowan." Min Ling replied with a grin while pointing to us in order to what she said.

"I think I've seen you before" Carlisle said towards to Ally.

"Yes, I used to know one of your sons Jasper, a while back" Ally replied.

"Ah, yes Jasper you can come out" Carlisle said.

Then another beautiful blonde-haired male come out through the door.  
He had a small grin when he saw us all.  
When Jasper spotted Ally, his grin grew larger in size.  
Ally stood frozen behind me when she saw him.  
I wasn't sure if it was because he was so beautiful or because it's been so long since they've seen each other.

I wanted to wave my hands in front of her or slap her to focus back to the present but I couldn't move.  
I couldn't understand it, before I was all focussed and ready to fight if we had to but now I was carm.  
I had an emotion change all of sudden was that what happened to Ally as well that would explain it.  
I looked towards Jasper confused; he looked towards me with a grin.

That's when another male come out through the door.  
He was as beautiful as the rest, except he had bronzed coloured hair instead of blonde.  
He looked towards Jasper and turned to me and Ally with a grin.  
He was so beautiful. Clearly only Ally, Jasper, him and I knew that something was happening while the others were introducing themselves to Carlisle.

"Must you always do that Jazz" the bronze haired male said.

"No, but I love watching Ally's expression every time." Jasper laughed.

So he did remember who Ally was but why was I feeling this way.

"It's just Jazz's power of emotions" the beautiful bronze haired male replied to my unspoken question.

How did he…?

He laughed.

"Jasper leave them alone, can't you see your freaking out these beautiful girls" he said grinning to us.

"Edward……fine it was funny you have to admit" Jasper sighed.

Unexpectedly, I could change my emotions and Ally was no longer stiff.  
I grinned towards Jasper and Edward.  
They smiled back.  
Ally walked up to Jasper and punched him in the shoulder in a friend gesture.

"I hate when you do that to me, you know it still freaks me out" Ally finally said.

"But its funny and you know it, and yes hello to you to" Jasper replied.

"Yeah hey, how are you?" Ally said.

"I'm good and you, I see you haven't changed" Jasper said with a laugh.

I left their little conversation of catching up on things and walked to gaze at the beautiful house.

"I wouldn't really call beautiful but I would call it unique" I turned to face Edward standing behind me.

"We'll that's you but I've never seen anything like it" I said with a smile.

Edward walked towards me and stopped to stand on my right.

"So, Cass would that be short for Cassie and Cassandra?" he said.

"Yes exactly but how did you know?" I asked.

"I know things" Edward smiled with a grin.

But how did he know my name and know what I was feeling before which I still can't explain.

"I told you I know things, I'm giving you clues" he replied to another unspoken question of mine.

"Ok well let me think" I said grinning.

So he knew what I felt like before and his been answering my thoughts.  
That could only be possible if he could read minds but that's impossible.  
I looked towards Edward to see he was looking down towards me.  
He was quite tall unless I was really short.  
He was smiling.

"Nah, I'm just tall" he said.

At this point I didn't know what was real and what fiction was.  
For all I know werewolves could exist if vampires did.  
Ok, well if he could read my mind, my favourite colour is purple.

"What's my fav….?" I was about to ask.

"Purple" he interrupted me.

"Ok, so you can read minds" I said.

"Yep" Edward replied.

"So there's no point of me talking I could just think of what I'm going to say and you would answer." I laughed.

Edward laughed as well, and then we were interrupted by someone else.

"So who's the shortie?" a tall, muscular male asked with dark brown hair.

He was as beautiful as everyone else.

"Cassandra, Cassie or…." Edward replied.

"Or Cass" I interrupted.

"Ok, cool." He replied.

"And your name would be because you already know three different versions of my name.  
I should at least get one" I smiled and said.

"Yeah, it's Emmett" he laughed.

"Emmett's a joker type person but you get used to it" Edward said.

"Like someone I use to know" I said lowering my grin.

"Well you found the right place to laugh" Edward said.

"I see we all have made some new friends" a beautiful voice sang.

Suddenly, a young female twirled and dance her way through the door towards us.  
She was quite small but still unique and beautiful as the rest of the Cullen family.

"My name is Alice Cullen, and you would be Cass as you're preferred.  
We are going to be best friends and shopping partners" the young female said.

"Ok then" I said.

"Yeah, that's Alice for you" Emmett laughed.

"Oh, shut up… were going to be best friends I can see it now.  
You like shopping for jewellery and stuff well there's something we have in common already" Alice said and smiled.

How did she know these things about me?  
Like I never told people about how much I love shopping for especially accessorises.

"She has a gift like me and Jazz.  
I tell you later, I'll give you girls a moment. Emmett" Edward said.

"Well, before we chat shopping we need to see if the other girls are going to come.  
But first you need to meet the rest of the family" Alice said.

I walked towards Edward and Emmett while Alice danced towards Jasper and mumbled something into Jasper's ear that sounded like.

"… This is going to be interesting…..other guests….."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The shocking surprise

Jasper and Alice walked through the door first, followed by Min Ling, Carlisle, Rowan and Kristy.  
Then finally Edward, Emmett and I walked in last.  
When I walked in, I saw what I wouldn't expect of a family of vampires.  
The house was so neat, they had a kitchen even though they don't need to eat, probably just for show.  
The house had so much free space, if it wasn't for the couches and the plasma TV it would be an empty room.  
There were many decorations around the room.  
This was only the main room; I wonder what I'll expect in the other rooms.  
Around the corner of the room, I could see a large black piano; even it was as beautiful as the house.  
Everything in the room fit in so well.

"Ok, its time to meet everyone else" Alice called out.

Suddenly I heard movement towards the back of the house and then two females walked out through the kitchen archway.  
The first was so beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off her.  
She had blonde fair hair that lay on her shoulders.  
The second was slightly shorter than the first although she had dark brown hair that split either side of her face.  
They walked towards us.

"This is Esme, my wife and Rosalie Emmett's partner" Carlisle spoke while pointing to the females from tallest to shortest.

Both Esme and Rosalie smiled at us all.  
Then Rosalie suddenly was standing next to Emmett, about one metre away from where I stood.  
Esme also was suddenly standing next to Carlisle, still grinning.

"Bella, could you bring everyone else. This is going to be interesting" Alice said.

"Jasper you better be ready" Edward said grinning.

I looked towards Edward and Jasper, Jasper was as confused as I was.  
So instead I looked towards the archway where the girls came from before.  
Before I knew three other girls walked through the archway.  
All three were as beautiful as everyone else but one had dark brown long hair just like mine, one had dark glossy black and the last had blonde fair long hair.  
Something about the last one reminded me of someone.

"Ok, before I explain who they are, just warning you not to scream and break everything in the process" Alice said.

I wasn't quite sure what Alice was talking about, I looked towards Ally and Kristy, and they had the exact curious look I felt I had.  
So I waited for Alice to continue, that's when I felt a calm feeling wash over me.  
I looked at Jasper and I could see his was using his power and concentrating.  
Then Alice continued.

"First this is Bella Cullen"

Bella smiled when Alice pointed to her and ran to stand next to Edward.

"This is Tiffany, a new friend of ours" Alice said.

The dark haired female smiled.  
She was beautiful although she had an Asian look to her face which made her look more unique to everyone else.

"And this well you should know" Alice said towards me.

"Should I" I replied.

Then it finally came to me, the long blonde hair, the weird facial expressions when she was always confused and the way she stood.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, could it really be.  
She looked different but now that I look closely she was the same Nadia but with a few changes.  
I noticed it was silent for a while, they were waiting for my reply but I couldn't find the words, I was in shock.

"Does she have it?" Alice finally asked Edward.

"Yeah, but its taking sometime to process it" Edward replied.

"It can't be" I finally spoke.

"I'm lost" Rowan spoke for the first time.

"Yeah same" Ally and Min Ling both said at the same time.

I walked up to the last female curious to see if it was actually her.  
She was looking at me in alarm but then calmed.  
Jazz's power comes in handy in times of need.  
Edward then laughed.  
I was looking at the female not sure what to say, I looked towards Kristy she was curious as well to find out who it was, but I don't think she had the thought I had.

"I don't believe it" I said.

"What don't you believe?" Kristy gasped.

I was struggling with my words and then held my breath, then breathed out.

"Nadia" I said.

I looked towards the female that was confused in why I knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" she said.

"Because I've been your best friend since year seven and you're the biggest pain in my life and I could never forget you" I said while gasping for air.

"Jasper a little help" I said.

Then I felt another rush of calmness wash over me.  
Nadia looked at me questioningly to recognise who I was then I saw a sign on her face.  
She suddenly started hugging me.

"Same as ever" I said.

She let go of me to look straight in my eyes and said.

"Is that really you, I thought I wouldn't see you again.  
I would have never recognised you if I saw you randomly walk by" Nadia laughed.

"Same as ever" I repeated.

"Yeah, you could say that" Nadia replied.

There was a rush of wind then suddenly Kristy was standing next to me.  
She was worried of what to say, I pushed her forward in encouragement.

"It's really her" I told her.

"But how, it doesn't matter she's here" Kristy said.

"You do know who I am, practically your twin" she said towards Nadia.

"How could I forget who my twin was" Nadia replied with a smile.

The three of us had a group hug, not really noticing who was watching in the room. I turned towards Rowan, Min Ling and Ally.

"This is who we were looking for, Nadia" I said towards them while pointing to Nadia as well.

"Ok, now that we met everyone. Now we need to discuss the shopping trip!!" Alice called out loud in a rush like as if she wanted to go now.

All the guys groaned, guessing probably they're going to have to come.

"That's Alice for you" Edward whispered.

Alice did have a very cunning personality, she could probably make them do anything she'd like.

"She already does" Edward laughed and said towards me.

I laughed as well, while everyone turned to us with curiosity.

"So we need to decide who's going and what's getting bought also where to go.  
And don't you even think of sneaking out through the back window" she said towards the guys.

I still didn't know exactly what it was, but whatever it was, but it apparently annoyed everyone in the process.

"Sure does" Edward mumbled.

I found it quite funny that Edward and I had our own conversations while everyone just stared.

"Well lets get to the dining room to discuss" Alice finally announced.

The guys groaned again and all the girls laughed.

"Wait, before we discuss I like to hear Nadia's story" I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Nadia's story

_Cassandra POV_

As I looked around the room, at my new family, there were faces that I recognized from my past.  
I finally felt that I belonged, that I was meant to be a part of something.  
Their topaz coloured eyes stared back with smiles like they agreed.  
This was my life now…

"So where to begin" Nadia said.

_Nadia POV_

I watched the faces of my new friends and old ones as well.  
Waiting anxiously for me to begin my story of how I joined the Cullen family.  
I've already mentioned parts of my story to the Cullen family from what I remembered when I walked through they door.  
But now due to the arrival of my best friends, it was time to explain.

"From when we got out of the car" Cassie said.

I looked towards her.  
She still had her red highlights through her long beautiful dark brown hair.  
She no longer had blue eyes but golden in its place instead.  
She wore a purple dress, the same one she wore from the last time I saw her.

I started to concentrate of what happened right up to after the car crash and began.

"So once you pulled me out of the car and when we saw the dark figure…" I began to say towards Cassie and Kristy.

"……………and he started walking towards us.  
That's when everything went blurry, it's hard to explain.  
I was standing next to Kristy and then I wasn't.  
I remember feeling a strong wind and suddenly I was somewhere else in the forest and in someone's arms.  
Then after all that, when I was about to close my eyes,  
I remember a sharp pain on my palm and some sort of heat running through my veins then I become unconscious." I said to them.

"Then?" Kristy called out.

"Then, I woke up to find myself lying on the ground looking towards a girl smiling at me with a grin.  
She then explained everything about who I was and what I needed to do to survive.  
She told that she saved me before anything could happen and had to change me into a vampire for me to survive." I said towards Tiffany.

"We decided that we couldn't' live in the forest forever and Tiffany mentioned that there was a town near by to where we were.  
Forks was the name of the town she said.  
So while we were passing through as in super fast through the forest that's when we picked up some strange smell that lead us to find two men playing throws with a baseball.  
Not the regular throws as in 5 metres apart throw but instead a mile distance.  
That's when we met Jasper and Emmett which heard us coming.  
They straight away knew that we were vampires as well so they asked why we were there.  
We explained that we had no place to go to and they told us to come and join them at their place because they we more vampires like us.  
So now we've been here ever since." I concluded we a smile.

"And how about you guys?" I asked Kristy and Cassie.

_Cassandra POV_

I looked towards Nadia and said, "That's a long story to tell but maybe next time."

"Fine" she replied.

"So now can I talk shopping?" Alice blurted out.

Everyone looked towards her.  
Some with grins and others with frowns.

"So first we need to decide what we're buying, to know what shops we're going to" Alice called out.

_This is going to be a long night. _I thought to myself.

"Your correct" I heard Edward moan.

"I need to buy you guys some new clothes because you cant wear those clothes any more" Alice said.

"Alice there's no need" I said because I didn't want someone else buying me gifts when I didn't really need them.

"I insist" Alice replied.

"It something she needs to do.  
She wont let us wear the same outfit twice in a row" Emmett laughed out.

" But wait why do we need to go buying clothes and items when we have nowhere to put them as in with have no home" Ally said.

"That's fine we still have a couple free rooms" Esme said.

"Really we can't" Kristy said.

"No you must" Esme said.

"Ok, so now you have a place to stay" Alice began.

"For now" I added.

"Yes, well while you have one, you need to go shopping" Alice called out.

"So its jewellery and purple clothes for Cass, a guitar for Rowan make that two and rest of you haven't decided." Alice continued.

"Ok then" I replied.

"You get used to it" Jasper said while hugging Alice's waist.

"I think we should show them the house first" Edward suddenly said.

"I agree" I called out with a grin.

"Same"

"Same"

"Same"

Everyone else called except for Alice.

"Fine but I'm showing each of they rooms" Alice said.

"Let's go then" Carlisle said leading the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Our new home for now

_Cassandra POV_

After our group discussion in the Cullen's dining room, Alice decided to show us the rest of the Cullen's house and also where will be staying for the moment.  
She showed most of the common rooms you would find in a regular house.  
Once we reached the second floor Alice quickly pointed to each of the bedrooms and naming which room belonged to who.  
When we reached the top level which would be our area from us to stay and keep all our belongings, was when we had to decide roommates.

"Ok, the first room would be Edward's old bedroom enough for at least two people." Alice called out.

"I'll take it, I guess." I said.

"I'll join" Min Ling called out.

"Ok moving on and you two get settled" Alice said.

I walked into the room followed by Min Ling not expecting the whole back wall being clear glass.  
It was an amazing site of the forest through the glass.

"That's why I liked this room and also because of the huge space" Edward said walking in followed by Bella holding……… a girl in her arms.

Her warm brown eyes, the colour of milk chocolate, first caught my eyes.  
It wasn't just that, it was also her beautiful long curls that reached up to her elbows.  
Just the sight of her was a glowing view, like a star in the sky.  
The scent of her was quite different to the rest of ours, somewhat sweeter.  
Some part of her was like us but her pink cheeks, milk chocolate eyes, scent but most of all was the soft thumping beat coming from her chest,  
were the reasons that made her half human as well.

Her warm, milk chocolate eyes were constantly staring at me in surprise.  
I couldn't keep my eyes off her.  
I just wanted to reach out and look at her even closer.  
It was a strange feeling.  
Some part of me could see that this beautiful creature felt the same way; she seemed interested in me as well.  
Not quite sure what it was but it was something that she liked.

Just the look of her eyes, I could she was very mature for her age.  
Although her outside beauty seemed younger, than her maturity that she showed.  
In that second, a row of white gleaming teeth began to show, in a smile formation.  
I couldn't help but smile back to it.

"She's so beautiful" I said.

"Yes, she's our little angel" Bella replied.

The young girl reached up to Bella's right cheek and touched her with her left palm.  
Suddenly, Bella froze and closed her eyes.

"I don't know yet, you need to ask her first" Bella murmured to the beautiful young girl.

Bella reopened her eyes and those brown milky chocolate eyes were facing me once again.  
There was a big resemblance between the young girl to Bella and Edward.  
So she must have been theirs but how?

"That's a long story" Edward replied to my thought but in an aggressive tone.

"So what's this beauty's name?" I asked.

"Renesmee" I heard a sweet voice call.

"It's so unique, I love it" I replied.

"Thankyou" Renesmee replied with a smile.

"She's so adorable" Min ling said for the first time.

"Yes, she is" I said.

Renesmee reached out to Edward's face as she did before with Bella.  
I didn't understand what was happening but it was like she was communicating some how.

"Be patient, ask her then" Edward told her.

He spoke to her as if she was a full grown adult but to my surprise she understood everything.  
With a few nods there and a couple of facial expressions, their conversation was complete.  
Renesmee removed her small palm from Edward's face and looked back to me and Min Ling.

"Renesmee was just wondering if she could show you something, it will answer your questions" Edward finally said to me.

"Me, of course you may beautiful Renesmee" I replied.

Bella let go of Renesmee and place her onto the ground on her feet.  
She started to walk at a steady pace and before I knew it she was reaching up to me.  
I leaned forward and reached for her.  
She was in my arms, she was quite warm not to hot but just right.

"Now" she said facing Edward.

He nodded in reply.

Just like before with Bella and Edward but now me, she reached up to my cheek with her warm palm and everything went strange.  
My vision went blank but replaced with another image.  
The entire Cullen family together as one, which followed a single image of Bella appeared.

"Mamma" she replied.

The images continued, I was hard to understand and explain but yet clear.  
Throughout this confusion, it seemed that Renesmee was also asking me questions as well.  
When she finished, she removed her palm and my sight came back.

"Interesting" I replied.

"What did she show you?" Bella asked curiously.

"Umm…it's hard to explain but everything, mostly you, some guy called Jacob and even me walking through the doors. But how?" I added.

"It's her gift" Edward said.

"Her gift?" I asked.

"Like my mind-reading or Jasper and controlling emotions" Edward replied.

"Interesting, I wonder if I have a gift" I said.

I was still holding Renesmee in my arms, she was so beautiful.  
I knew we were going to get to know each other very well.  
In that exact second I heard a low snoring sound coming from my arms, to see Renesmee had fallen asleep.

"She's so adorable, does she have a nickname?" I said while rocking Renesmee side to side.

"Nessie" Bella said "Do want me take her off your hands?"

"Nessie, no I'm fine" I added.

"I wonder, but the only way to know is by Eleazar" Edward mumbled.

"What are you thinking of?" Bella asked.

"About what Cass said before about having powers?  
That if they are unaware of their talents, Eleazar could tell them, like when he told you." Edward said.

"I'm a bit confused, who is this Eleazar?" I added.

"His like us, but his power is to recognize other abilities, so if you had one he could tell you" Edward told me.

"Awesome" I replied.

I started to hum a tune that my mother used to hum to me when I was younger.

"So we must find Eleazar, I need to discuss it with Carlisle" Edward said.

Bella walked towards me and reached for Nessie.  
I carefully placed Renesmee in her arms.

"Okay, so now you guys get settled." Bella added and left the room followed my Edward.

"Well" I finally said.

"Yeah, that was a lot. I call this side" Min Ling said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Discovering of the first power

_Thanks for the help:_

- Min Ling

- Sonnya

-Nadia

( sorry for the really late chapter but been really busy )

_____________________________________________

_Cassandra POV_

After a long discussion between Min Ling and I about who owned which side in Edward's old bedroom, we went to see how everyone else was going and who was with whom for roommates. The room that was right across from ours was somewhat the same as ours but with less glass. When we walked in, we saw Nadia, Kristy and Ally having a conversation about their previous life. We moved on to the next bedroom, to find Tiffany the person who saved Nadia, with Rowan about to walk out of their bedroom.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"Downstairs to see what all the commotion is about." Rowan replied.

In the moment, I started to hear a large racket from downstairs that I didn't my attention to before. Probably due to thinking of so many things at once and talking, it passed my mind. Rowan and Tiffany raced past us to the stairs and then to the last level of the house. I could hear Plates smashing and glasses cracking.

"Can you here that?" Min Ling asked.

"Yes, lets go" I said.

Within that second before I could blink, the strongest current of wind passed my body and before I knew it, I was at the bottom of the stairs with Min Ling right behind my heels. I looked towards the main room, no-one was there but I could hear the commotion was near. I walked towards the room, as I looked at the beautiful well organised room; the back wall had an arch way that led to the next room where the entire loud racket was coming from.

Min Ling and I followed the arch way to find Rosalie and Jacob having a fight over a meal I believe. I looked around the room to find the Cullen family and others were standing near the back door ready to run for it. I looked towards each of their faces, none of them seemed surprised but Esme had a worried look.

"Dog! It's my day to decide what she eats not you!" Rosalie yelled to Jacob.

I walked over to the bystanders to ask what was happening but of coarse when I got there I got my answer from Edward before I could ask.

"They're fighting over what Nessie should eat." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you know how she is half like us and half human as well. So Jacob doesn't like when we feed her blood and prefers her to have human food instead." Edward said.

"So what's with all the smashing of plates and glasses?" I asked.

"Well, that's just their anger gone wild. They never liked each other from the start, but with their connection with Renesmee, they need to deal with it" Bella replied.

"I see. But what is that connection?" I asked.

"You should ask Jacob because it is a long story." Edward said.

"So is anyone going to stop them from killing each other?" I asked.

"Isn't she funny" Emmett said already standing next to me.

"Ha-ha. No seriously." I said.

"Go ahead, if you like" Emmett laughed.

SMASH, CRASH, went more plates and glasses flying through the air landing to walls. At that point I had this strange urge running through my body, an urge to jump forward and stop all this commotion. Before I could even think, a strong rustle of wind pasted my body and I was suddenly in between Rosalie and Jacob, just half a metre away from me on both sides, just enough for me to reach.

I stretched out my arms, not exactly thinking of what I was planning to do, pushing them against a wall was one option but my arms and body thought differently. In that second, something strange happened, a strong energy force from the centre of my body pushed out to the tips of my fingers. When I reached out to push them, instead the strong force came back but with something else. I felt stronger and tougher.

In the next second, I can't explain but it felt like I pulled the energy out of Rosalie and Jacob. Suddenly they were there and then they fell to the ground on their knees. I looked to the ground to find Rosalie and Jacob, lifeless on the ground.

Something deep inside me pushed and spread to every extent of my body. The tingling sensation I felt overtook my body; my mind completely clueless. I didn't know what was happening to me. The tingling was too much to handle and suddenly I plunged down, the floor meeting my now lifeless body. The tingling continued to run under my skin and through my bones.

I couldn't hear nor see. I had no connection towards my lifeless body.

Then suddenly there it was the one thing that brought my body back to life. The smallest flash a white light towards my right eye, recovering my eyesight. My eyes adjusted to the light and I glanced around the crowded room. The Cullens, along with my friends from my human life, encircled me with shocked expressions. I wanted to reassure them, to tell them I was alright. But I couldn't. I could see Alice and someone else rooted at the back wall, surprised. Wouldn't Alice see this coming? Why didn't she tell me?

Although closest towards me would be Carlisle, who was completing an exam on all my senses. This would explain the bright light. I could see clearly but I still wasn't able to talk. While I searched for my words, Edward spoke for me.

"She's as amazed as us all," Edward's melodious voice articulated.

"Cassie, can you hear me at all?" Carlisle asked.

I looked for words to explain my experience but nothing came out.

"She can talk, she's just too amazed." Edward smiled a crooked smile and my breathing accelerated.

I could see Edward's pearly teeth shine from the light reflection. Before I could think, I was already smiling back, and in that fraction of a second, my fingers twitched. I could feel my body coming back to life from that one uplifting instant. I started to clench and unclench my hands to see if my body was responding.

I pushed my palms down towards what I thought was the ground and applied pressure to allow myself to lean forward to face the crowed group. Now that I could see all around, the soft fabric I felt all around me was some sort of bed linen. I was no longer on the kitchen floor where I collapsed but on what seemed like medical bed that you would find in an emergency room.

I couldn't help but to look at the far wall where Alice was leaning against her partner, Jasper. I could see her far better now. Her facial expressions were bleak, somehow distraught.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, unsure of her sudden depression.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't see. No I didn't know that this was going to happen and now I'm so frustrated with myself." Alice replied still in hopelessness towards herself.

"So while this is cleared up, I really want to ask, why did the kid fall off the swing?" Emmett randomly out of nowhere asked.

"Why?" Nadia replied already starting to giggle as if she had heard the joke before.

"Because he had no arms! HA HA" Emmett cracked up laughing.

Nadia and Emmett were particularly rolling in laughter and trying to gasp for air that they didn't need, while everyone else in the room were giving them death stares. I couldn't help myself but laugh as well, and in that one random second everyone else had a smile to show their glistening teeth and then back to their seriousness.

"So could someone explain, what just happened?" I asked curiously.

"What the joke? It was just something I couldn't hold in." Emmett replied.

"No, what happened to me?" I asked.

Everyone first looked towards me with curious but confused expressions and then to Carlisle that looked as confused as everyone else.


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It would be lovely if more people were to read it :) Please if you comment be nice LOL.**

Chapter 18: An explanation would be nice!

As each curious face looked towards me then towards Carlisle, I began wondering myself. What did happen? Why? Why didn't Alice expect it to happen? These questions ran through my mind over and over. Could this mean I possibly could have some sort of gift? But I couldn't justify or believe it unless it was to happen again.

If I could actually do it once again, maybe that could help answering my unsolved questions running through my mind. Yes that's exactly what we should do. No one spoke. Until Edward finally did, referring to my previous thought.

"Exactly, we should have a test" Edward spoke with confidence.

All eyes turned towards Edward, including Carlisle and myself. Most expressions stayed the same as curiously as before, while others seemed frustrated that they were unaware of what was running through Edward's brilliant mind. Carlisle was first to speak.

"We could do that but I'm not sure exactly what were looking for" Carlisle spoke.

I leaned forward completely so that I was in a sitting position and turned to face the edge of the bed. While helping myself reach the ground and stand on two feet I said, "Well I guess I could help you with that"

"Are sure you're not too weak?" Esme asked in her sweet tuning voice.

"No, I feel great" I replied with a smile.

I really did feel great, better then normal. As if nothing ever happened.

"Well I guess we could begin but I think we should move to a larger area" Carlisle announced.

As I looked around to each face showing assurance and no harm, I noticed something missing. Both Jacob and Rosalie were missing. I started to worry, did I hurt them? I didn't mean too. If there harmed I have no one besides myself to blame. Edward who just happened to be standing beside me, one head taller whispered in my ear "They're fine, they're both downstairs in the living room watching Renesmee," he spoke in his intoxicating voice.

I felt coolness wash over me, to know that no one was completely harmed.

"We'll I guess we could go to the field behind the house" Jasper suggested, speaking for the first time.

No one spoke but once Carlisle moved towards the white door to his left, everyone moved in the same direction. It reminded me of the human game I used to play "follow the leader". Once we reached the backdoor, many couldn't be patient and turned to the nearest window while others including myself did it the sensible way through the door way, including Carlisle still to the front.

When we reached our location on the field towards the back of the house, Jasper began to give me a strange vibe that felt as if I were dangerous. I looked towards him, although he held his emotions in well, I could tell that he was worried and ready if needed to attack. By this vibe he sent towards me, I'm guessing I was the problem.

Both his hands were tightly clenched into fists and now that he noticed that I was paying attention, he stepped forward and leaned in front of Alice, giving signs of protection. Alice didn't say anything inconsideration to stop this motion because she was so caught up in thought, she wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Well here we all are" Nadia said in the silence.

"Yes, well we may begin then." Carlisle replied.

"So how exactly are we going to this?" I asked simply for a complicated question.

"We need to know what triggered what you………did and how" Carlisle answered.

"Well I actually felt normal like I do now" I answered curiously.

"You did have the urge to stop Rosalie and Jacob from fighting" Edward added 2 steps away from me.

"That's it; you need to actually feel the urge to stop something horrible from happening" Carlisle spoke in relevance to what Edward said.

"But how did you do it? I mean I've never seen both Rosalie and Jacob both back down so quickly." Emmett suddenly added to our conversation.

"I'm not exactly sure but I had this feeling to place my hand against their skin. Then it felt as if I was sucking their energy through my fingers and and." I spoke with a confused mind.

"We understand it's hard to make out the first time" Carlisle reassured me.

"No I can do this. And then that's when they both suddenly fell, and what I felt was like. I can't explain it but all this energy and force started to tingle through my fingers, all the way down my arm and spread through my entire body." I explained.

"Interesting, it's as if you took their energy and strength through one touch of your palm." Carlisle began while walking back and forth in a straight line.

"That would explain everything" Edward agreed with Carlisle's motion.

"But how could we check for sure?" I asked rapidly in response.

"Well, the only way would be to see if you were to touch someone and somehow take their energy" Carlisle answered.

I thought through Carlisle's theory and it did put all the pieces together. I wonder if I were to touch someone with a power and if I could actually some how stop them from using theirs or even using it. That would be awesome but I still wasn't sure if I could do it, so I guess I should start with something small. Edward spoke first because of coarse he was the only one that could hear my thoughts.

"We need someone strong that could handle the loss of energy" Edward explained while giving me a wink.

"That would be me" Emmett called out while running towards me in a rush of wind.

"Are you sure?" I spoke to Emmett while lifting my right eyebrow.

"Sure bring it" Emmett replied confidently, jumping on the spot.

"Here goes nothing but if I do something bad, it's your fault" I said with a grin.

I took in one breath even though I didn't need it because the air I breathed in didn't do anything to support how I felt. I twitched my fingers in wonder and began to lift my right arm towards Emmett's forehead. Before I touched his head, I began to slowly close my eyes shut.

Once my eyes were fully closed, I stretched my arm to the extra 10mm distance to Emmett's forehead. My palm began to tremble once again but not from frustration or worry but from the gift I possibly possessed. I felt the pressure once again raging from my finger tips and up along my arm. I automatically opened my eyes to believe this was actually happening, the first thing I saw were my fingers trembling.

Then I searched for Emmett's face, to see it had turned purple then to blue. This time that I actually knew what to expect, it actually felt good, like nothing I felt besides before when I didn't quite understand. Emmett's face had turned completely blue and was already leaning to one side, looking as if he was about to fall over. I quickly realised the pressure from my palm off his forward and in that second his pale colour slowly began to show.

He stood there for a couple seconds, recovering to what just happened. The extra force that had entered my body through that single touch still flowed through my body but slowly began to fade. At this point all concern was towards Emmett because by each and everyone's expression no one had expected for Emmett to respond how he did.

I began to worry as well, I wonder if I were to touch him once again but try to push my energy to him instead. I was about to place my hand once again on his forehead but I was abruptly interrupted by Jasper.

"Don't! You'll weaken him even more" he called but was interrupted my Edward by the raising of his hand.

"No, don't attack. Let her just try something" Edward said and gave me a nod to continue.

I followed this agreement to continue. Once again I raised my arm to reach Emmett's forehead. Closed my eyes this time to actually concentrate on some how releasing my energy from my centre towards my fingertips towards Emmett. Not exactly sure how I was going to do it, I concentrated hard not to take but to give.

I was deep into concentration that I didn't feel the tingling feeling I felt when I did take the energy force. I figured by this evidence that I wasn't taking any more of Emmett's energy than I already had. With this I started to grin.

Suddenly I started to feel differently. My thought started to weaken, my fingers, my legs and everything else also. Just before my fingers dropped I felt Emmett's forehead crease in wonder. I began to lean forward, I had no balance, I was expecting to feel the hard solid ground by now but instead I felt two warm arms that caught me instead.

In a second I felt my energy restore and quickly ran out of the two arms I felt, when I suddenly released what was happening. I looked back to see that it was Emmett that was holding me a second ago to recover. As I searched to see if I caused anymore harm, I found nothing. Emmett seemed completely fine and as he saw my face show relief to see he was ok, he began to grin.

All eyes of concern were now faced towards me now.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I spoke while reassuring them.

I walked back those few steps that kept the distance from me and the others. I stood there waiting for someone to say something but Emmett was the first to speak.

"Wow, I haven't felt like that for years" Emmett said.

"I'd never think I would witness the day when a girl actually bet Emmett" Bella laughed.

"Ha-ha, NO!" Emmett sarcastically replied to Bella.

"Cassie, how do you feel now?" Carlisle said to me.

"Um, well" I said while searching if I had anything wrong with me physically but didn't, "I seem fine I guess" I finally answered after my search.

"And Emmett, how do you feel?" Bella coughed up on a laugh.

"Well now I feel great but before it's hard to admit but I actually felt weak and useless" Emmett replied to Bella's humour.

"This is excellent that we now know what Cassie's new addition can do, to take energy but also give it back as well." Carlisle spoke.

I looked down to me fingers to see if anything had changed to create this sort of gift but nothing was different. I felt proud to say that I was a vampire but also with a special gift that could actually be useful.

"I would love to examine your gift more, if you wouldn't mind?" Carlisle asked interrupting my passage of thought.

"No I wouldn't have a problem; I would actually want to know what else I was capable of.

"I want to try something" Edward suddenly said while walking towards me.

He leaned forward and began to whisper in my ear "I want to see if you could somehow use your gift to use mine" he whispered.

"But what if I hurt you?" I replied.

I didn't get an answer; instead I got a crooked smile instead. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this but then on the other hand I wanted to know if I could do it. I stretched my right arm out from my crossed arms and placed my right palm onto Edward's left shoulder. I began to feel the same tingling vibe I felt with the others but it was different this time.

This time the tingling didn't run through my entire body but only towards my mind and ears. I started to hear a murmur and then words. I couldn't believe it, it was actually working. I looked towards Edward's face to see the same crooked smile was still facing me and not a purpled face.

Now that I was confident, I started to hear more and more words. I'm not sure how Edward exactly put up with all this racket everyday, every hour, every minute and every second. I tried to concentrate on one particular person at a time.

_I wonder if it working. I hope it is that would be awesome…_Emmett thought.

_Absolutely wonderful, she can actually use the gifts of the others…_Carlisle thought.

The voices started to get out of control, so I quickly removed my hand off Edward's left shoulder.

"I have no idea how you put up with that constantly" I said to Edward.

"You get used to it" He grinned.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Carlisle called out.

"I've never felt so alive" I said.

"So Edward you won't harmed at all?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that I know of, but if she were to hold for longer it might contribute then" Edward finalised.

"Wonderful" Carlisle repeated.

"Jazz, chill she's fine" Edward called toward Jasper, who I noticed was still in a protective position but then calmed down after Edward spoke.

"Well, you always need to be prepared" Jasper replied.

"If I have a gift, would there be a chance you guys would have one as well" I said focused to Nadia, Kristy, Tiffany and Rowan.

**_Hope you guys like the new chapter._**

**_Credit 4 this chapter_**

**_- sonnya_**

**_.................................._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read and comment in the end but be nice LOL.  
If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.****  
Thank you:  
Sonnya my editor  
Min Ling my.... helper lol**

Chapter 19: The Others

_Cassandra POV_

My life has changed many ways since the incident many weeks or months ago. Ever since we figured I had this gift- we still hadn't named it- it allowed me to acquire the energy from everything I touched and also, somehow, to push it back into that object. The power I possessed allowed me to also, incredibly, borrow a gift from those I had contact with as well, which I thought was insanely awesome.

Over the past weeks after I found out, Carlisle had been testing my ability what I was able to do. He reassured me that my gift was one of a kind, that no one else in history had possessed the gift that I comprised.

At one point, two weeks ago, we found out that Nadia had a gift too, too everyone's surprise. We realised through a confrontation between her and Emmett. Unexpectedly, dishes and flying objects were involved and no one in the Cullen household knew what was happening. For all we knew, the Cullen house, rather mansion, was erupting with crockery. Nadia found out that her particular gift allowed her to move objects..._mentally_.

_Nadia POV_

The discovery of my gift, telekinesis, has proved to be very...useful. It all began on one ordinary day when Emmett and I were playing with the new Wii, which Alice and Cassie acquired during their highly expensive shopping trip in Seattle.

There was an epic battle against Emmett, when he was trying to prove that all guys were better than girls at playing video games. To prove to him that he was wrong, I decided to challenge him. At one point, Emmett had gotten competitive- too competitive- and purposely sabotaged my controller. My body went rigid and anger washed through me. An outburst of fury reached the rest of my body and I found myself completely dumbfounded from what occurred subsequently.

What happened next was rather phenomenal. It was hard to concentrate on the actual game and I began to slack off. I felt a sudden urge to throw a lamp- of all things- at Emmett's head. Although it was the nearest object to throw, it was out of reach, unfortunately. I repeated to chant for the lamp to move, but I knew it wouldn't work, so I gave up. Instead of me grabbing the lamp, it flew across the room without any physical capabilities and smashed itself into the back of Emmett's stone head. The lamp dashed so fast from one side to the other, my newly effective eye sight just caught the sight of it flying mid air.

The force, which the lamp impacted on the rock head surface of Emmett's head, left it beyond repair. Shards of glass and splinters were spread all along the lounge in which we sat on, however, most of the deformed lamp shapes of what used to be a lamp, resided on Emmett's torso.

_Cassandra POV_

The force against Emmett's head was so hard, it practically knocked Emmett- yes Emmett, the big, brawny Emmett- to the ground. Before Nadia could react to her accomplishment, she went to check on Emmett. Everyone rushed downstairs to see what the thunderous noise was. Of course it was Emmett; nothing else could produce a sound that loud.

This coming week, Eleazar, a good friend of Carlisle and Min Ling, was going to stop by to show his point of view. All the other were curious to see if they had gifts as well. We found out that both Min Ling and Ally had gifts of their own.

The very first time Min Ling had tried to explain her gift; it was quite hard to understand. She said her gift stored other types of shields to block other gifts. However, the only way to actually shield a particular gift was to physically contact one person and therefore the shield created, stayed with her forever. Once it was made, there was no need for her to physically contact anyone anymore, since her gift automatically clicked by sense.

It took a while for everyone to understand what she could do, but it slowly caught up with everyone. At the thought of her needing contact with that particular one person, I wanted to see whether the same circumstances referred to me as well. So we had a test.

I placed my right hand on her left shoulder at first, to see whether her gift or my gift had a reaction or response to either of us. But neither did. In my mind, I called over for Edward to come, but he didn't, as if he didn't hear me.

"Edward," I called out to the empty room. In a fraction of a second, Edward was in the room with Bella and Carlisle flanked behind him.

"Yes, you called," Edward said.

"Didn't you hear my thought?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head and said, "Now that mentioned it, I can't hear from you or Min Ling's mind."

"I wonder... I know you aren't blocking half of my gift, but do you feel weakened at all?" I asked Min Ling while the other showed curious expressions.

"No, I don't," Min Ling replied instantly.

"It makes sense now! Edward can't hear either mine or Min Ling's mind, so that proves that Min Ling's gift is working. This means I have absorbed her gift, but my other taking-the-energy gift doesn't occur to Min Ling because her gift still can block parts of my gift," I explained, proud of my logic.

Everyone stared with astonished faces at both me then Min Ling and abruptly I removed my right hand from Min Ling's left shoulder. _So can you hear me now?_ I thought. Edward nodded, replying to my thought with a smile automatically. I beamed back.

Ally also had a gift of her own. She was able to control fire and also create fire with her hands by the means of anger. This was understandable; there was an easier way to portray how it worked. She showed the gathered audience by setting a couple of trees alight and then extinguishing them, before the trees were completely burnt to the ground, until they were ashes.

* * *

When it was the day of Eleazar's visits, both Rowan and Kristy were very anxious to know whether they had gifts. I was anxious too, to see what my gift was capable of and how I could improve Eleazar had finally reached his goal to the front porch of the Cullen's house both Min Ling and Carlisle welcomed him in with greetings and smiles. Then therefore Carlisle introduced us- the newborns- individually to him.

Once he spotted each of us, he was very curious and showed wonder to each face beaming with smiles towards him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Eleazar's arrival and his words of wisdom

_Cassandra POV_

Have you ever lived in a world where you thought you were the one to blame for everything?  
That everyone was against you for something that you didn't do.  
That everything you liked or said was wrong or they just didn't understand.  
This was my life once but now it's different, living in a different world, different life and different lifestyle.  
We were once human like many others but no longer are.  
We are different physically but not emotionally.  
We are vampires.

It was finally the evening, when Eleazar would be arriving to further input information about our gifts from those who are aware of their gifts and of those who aren't. From what I've heard from the Cullen family and also Min Ling, Eleazar is meant to be a noble speaking man and loyalty to his fellow vampires. At first when I heard Eleazar was an ex-member of the Volturi, I didn't quite understand why everyone would flinch at the sound of the group.

It wasn't until Carlisle explained that the Volturi was royalty in the vampire world and were somewhat the government that controlled the many vampires that lived around the world. They could also execute those who broke the laws they told, which would always conclude in death if broken, unless you made a deal to contribute to the Volturi.

After this discussion beforehand, I realised that from what I heard of this gruesome group I felt scared on the subject although the Cullen's weren't. I was curious although the subject brought fear to me and the others who just found out. But before I could mentioned the matter once again, Edward stepped in with a smirk and explained their epic battle with the Volturi one year and half ago. Which didn't exactly conclude in one side remaining alive, but in the matter it concluded in an understanding between the two.

I was quite glad to hear the truth, and some part of me felt safer that the Volturi weren't as bad as I thought, if the Cullens were able to confront them I could too. Although I was still not sure on the matter of trusting this Eleazar fellow because of what he once was a member of. Edward and the Cullens reassured me, that he was a friend and willing to help if needed. But all the same we were all curious of our gifts and what else we were able to master.

The evening just before, Ally and Tiffany decided to leave us aimlessly to take a trip around Europe in search for other providences with vampires. I was curious but all they said was that it was too squashy here and they were willing for a change in their lifestyles. They said they farewells and hope to see you once again and left that night.

The following morning while we all stood anxiously for some sign of Eleazar arriving. Rowan and Kristy were the most anxious although not knowing whether they had a gift or not. Nadia and I were also quite excited but it still didn't compare to Kristy and Rowan's emotions. Alice couldn't give us an exact mention in timing when he would be arriving because both Jacob and Renesmee interrupted her vision. Most stood while others remained glaring, onto the bright HD television that Alice and I brought the previous week.

Although no one payed much attention to what was actually happening but just wanted to pass the time. I played a game of chess against Carlisle then Edward [which wasn't fair but I used my advantage on him as well to make it fair] followed by a match of arm wrestling against Emmett. Which he couldn't win given to the fact that I had an advantage, my gift. Although he kept asking for a rematch and refuse to be claimed a loser [which he was in the matter of fighting against me in a game that included contact anyway]. Until we heard a knock on the front door that concluded everyone's doing and to glare towards the great oak door.

I started to feel anxious not sure if it was actually my emotion or whether it was Jasper's instead. Both Carlisle and Min Ling were the first to move to reach that great oak door. Once opened, they began to speak.

"Well hello dear friend" Carlisle said.

"Yes it has been quite a while" A gruffly and unamused voice replied.

"I haven't seen you in a while" Min ling added.

"And you might be?" the gruffly voice spoke again.

"Min Ling?!" Min Ling replied astonished that he wasn't aware of her name.

"Ahh, yes now I remember it's been so long where you have been?" the man's voice replied once again.

"Well that's a matter we can discuss later" Min Ling.

"Yes for now, we have more interesting news. We have recently added some new friends which have been living in our house for at least 4 months now" Carlisle gleefully said.

I still couldn't see the man; Carlisle and Min Ling were speaking to. All I could see was the back of both their heads just outside the door frame of the great oak door. Everyone else stood anxiously waiting for the new comer to come inside and give us his in tell on things.

Both Carlisle and Min Ling moved away from the doorway to show the comer that had brown hair and gold eyes. The beauty towards his face said everything that he was a vampire. He didn't use the remarkable ability to move fast but gradually walked at a normal pace and stood in front of our semi-circle. No one spoke but glared at the man in front of us until he spoke while facing each one of us one at a time.

"Well well you certainly have an interesting group"

He walked forward to Rowan first, who as I turned was grinning as wide as her smile could go. As he glared at her, some quite interest appeared on the lines of his face. We all moved in an inch or so to hear his response although we could perfectly hear from any spot in the house.

"You my lady, have the gift to move a person." He finally said.

"What do you mean move a person" Rowan asked.

"Well from what I understand, you make a human or vampire for that matter to do whatever you please. Although, you may only control one person at a time." Eleazar explained.

"But how?" called Kristy in quite interest.

Eleazar turned to face her with a confused expression.

"Well mentally of course" he answered.

He turned back to face Rowan who seemed constantly smiling with glee while others where quiet.

"Yes, that's it I believe. Such an extraordinary gift, which can be used in combat against the enemy.

He now walked towards Kristy, who was waiting to hear what she could do. But Eleazar didn't show the same expression of curiosity to Kristy that he showed to Rowan. Kristy expression changed to disappointment because she too noticed the expression of Eleazar as well.

"There are times, when a human turns into one us, vampires, but don't exactly receive an ability that they previously haven't had. Usually such as you my dear, are one of those that don't receive an extraordinary gift but something else. Such as Emmett brought what he believes is tremendous strength, this could be because of something he did in his past." Eleazar explained to Kristy.

Kristy was no longer happy to be standing there surrounded by those who had gifts that she no longer could possess or believe she had. I walked towards her to reassure her that she was as special as each of us until I was interrupted by the glare of Eleazar's eyes.

"Now your gift isn't anything I have felt in my life and that's a long life." Eleazar spoke.

I wasn't sure whether to smile back or to continue the glare. So I continued to reach for Kristy right shoulder and began to pat it. It was silent and all eyes were on Eleazar that was tongue-tied on words. He continued to glare until he was interrupted by a jumpy Nadia that broke through the line and stood in front of me. Blocking the view of Eleazar's eyes.

"What about me? I know I have the gift to move things with my mind but what else?" Nadia said while jumping on the spot.

"Yes yes, the gift of telekinesis, the ability to move objects with the mind. A very common gift, yes yes." Eleazar blurted out.

Nadia looked quite frustrated and stomped back to the spot where she stood before.

"Just the one… stinking gift……" she murmured under her breath.

"Not to be rude but could stop staring?" I asked before knowing I did.

It apparently caught his attention because his eyes turned to his hands then back up to Carlisle then spoke.

"Gift such has yours isn't exactly been heard of and to top it off you have another gift as well"

"Yes I'm aware of this" I smiled pleased with myself.

"A gift that the Volturi would fight for" Eleazar murmured seeming to think he didn't say it at loud.

"I have no thought of joining that group" I blurted.

"Yes yes, just saying." Eleazar continued, "All of this group would be worth fighting for to join them, all this gifts."

"We are aware of this, but you wouldn't tell them about us, Eleazar?" Min Ling spoke.

"No, I believe not" Eleazar spoke slowly. Though I didn't believe it.

"Well good" Jasper voice suddenly came.

"So since I have done what I needed to do, I may go now I believe?" Eleazar spoke turning his head to the arched for the entrance.

"You may but aren't you going to stay for a while?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I must leave I have things to do." Eleazar slurred.

With that, a rush of wind came and the spot where Eleazar stood was empty.

"I don't trust him" came Nadia's angry tone.

"Neither do I" Kristy spoke.

"He didn't seem convincing when he said he wouldn't say" I said abruptly.

"I have know him for a while and he has seemed to……" Carlisle began but was interrupted.

"Don't say how his changed, what I have heard he wasn't that helpful for the last couple of years." Nadia interrupted.

"She does have a point" Emmett's hoarse voice spoke.

"All we can do is wait for the future to come." came Alice's pixy-like voice.

"That is all we can do" Edward spoke to try and reassure the rest.


End file.
